


Fake Dating AU

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs her best mate John to pretend he's her boyfriend for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Dating AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely perfectlyrose over on Tumblr, who requested Ten x Rose fake dating AU

“You’re my boyfriend.”

John spluttered into his oatmeal and looked up at his best friend. Rose was gnawing on her bottom lip and wringing her hands in front of her.

“Mum’s invited me to her New Year’s party, and has been trying to set me up with the bloke down the hall for ages, and I know she’ll have invited him, so to get her to stop I told her I have a boyfriend.”

She looked so panicked and desperate that John couldn’t help but say a simple “okay”, which was how he found himself being hugged and questioned by various members of Rose’s family on New Year’s Eve.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t difficult at all to be a fake-boyfriend. He knew almost everything there was so know about Rose, and she knew almost everything about him. Rather than lying, he simply told the truth.

_“We met at the coffee shop when I spilled my tea on her new blouse.”_

_“I think Rose would make a brilliant artist. Half of our flat is covered with her paintings.”_

_“Oh, did I say_ our _flat…”_

_“No, I do not intend on hurting your daughter, Ms. Tyler. I would never. Rose is my very best friend.”_

Their questions got bolder and raunchier as the night wore on and as more alcohol was consumed. Rose was absolutely mortified, and tried to steer the attention away from John, trying to make their awkward situation as tolerable as she could.

“I’m so sorry,” she said for the hundredth time, after her cousin Mo asked them how their sex life was.

Still red in the face, John wrapped his arm around Rose and said, “No worries. They’ll probably all have forgotten this come morning.”

Rose leaned into his chest, and waited impatiently for midnight. Midnight was a reasonable time to leave a New Year’s party, right?

Finally, the countdown began, and Rose managed to slip away with John down the fire escape.

“Blimey, I thought that would never end!” she moaned, swinging their linked hand lightly between them.

John was quiet beside her. Rose chanced a glance up at him, but he was lost in his head. She breathed a sigh of relief; he often got lost in his thoughts. At least he wasn’t mad at her for dragging him to the party.

They were almost back to their flat when John slowed down and his fingers tightened against hers.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

With every silent moment that passed, Rose feared he was more cross about the evening than he’d let on, and was now about to explode.

“I know tonight was a complete and total farce,” he began, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. “And I know I was only your pretend boyfriend. But I was thinking, do you maybe, I dunno, want to try that out for real?”

John looked at her anxiously, his eyes darting all across her face. Rose felt breathless.

“Only if you want,” he hastily continued, raking his fingers through his hair. “If you don’t, that’s fine. We can still be mates.”

Rose took his hand away from the mess he’d made of his hair and held it between them.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” she asked hopefully.

He swallowed thickly and nodded.

Rose grinned widely at him, her heart racing with joy in her chest.

“You know this means Mum will be expecting you at all future parties from now on,” she warned, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

A slow smile lit up John’s face, even as he tried to make a grimace at the suggestion. He wrapped his arms around Rose and rested his hands on the small of her back. He leaned closer to Rose until he could feel her breath puffing against his lips.

“Well, now that you mention it…”

Rose swatted at his chest, and then grabbed at his shirt as his lips pressed lightly to hers. She pulled him tighter to him and deepened the kiss, tentatively tracing his lips with her tongue. John pulled back with a gasp.

“As long as you promise to keep doing that, I’ll even face the devil himself for you.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him.

“I dunno if I should be insulted that you compared my mum to the devil.”

“Well…”

“Git.”

“You love it,” he said, and froze at his choice of words.

Rose smiled gently at him and traced her fingers across his jaw line before cupping his cheek.

“I really do,” she murmured softly.

John couldn’t help the shy smile and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, despite still standing outside in the cold.

“Me, too,” he whispered in her ear, pulling back to lock lips with her once more.


End file.
